


raw | touch

by notmykink



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Barebacking, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, p much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmykink/pseuds/notmykink
Summary: Hajime turns the box upside down, already knowing from the weight of it that it’s empty, and turns to Tooru. “We’re out,” he says, bowing his head down slightly to kiss Tooru’s knee before he pushes himself up to go and get the extra ones he knows Tooru keeps in his backpack. Before he can take a single step towards the door, Tooru grabs his wrist.“Let’s do it without, then,” Tooru says, a soft smile on his lips, unlike the surprising strength he puts into holding Hajime back from leaving.





	raw | touch

**Author's Note:**

> this is the most vanilla sex i'll ever write sorry bye
> 
> i was just reading like a really not sexy hurt/comfor and my only thought was "i wanna write iwaoi rawing" so i did ???  
> it's unedited so sorry if it's a mess, hope it's somewhat enjoyable
> 
> also oh my god i forgot abt the title so like it may change later LOL i can't make up anything rn

Tooru is feeling ridiculously tactile today, Hajime notes (more so than usual, that is).

At first it isn’t obvious - the hand on his thigh under the table isn’t anything out of the ordinary, and while they don’t shy away from cuddling or being close while watching tv, the hand sliding up under his shirt to his back is more intent than usual, pressing against Hajime’s bare skin and sliding over every single vertebrae on his spine until it reaches the neck, then pressing fingertips in against the area under his shoulder blades.

When Hajime turns to look at Tooru, he’s staring at the tv, but his eyes are hooded and his lips slightly parted, his leg slung over Hajime’s in what Hajime would assume was a lazy manner if he didn’t know better, didn’t know how Tooru put thought into every single detail sometimes.

When the show they’re watching ends, Tooru gets up and does the most suspicious thing that night - declares that it’s time to go to bed. At ten in the evening. When Hajime joins him a moment later, he’s not surprised to see that Tooru has undressed in the meantime, lying on the bed in nothing but boxers, legs bowed in front of him, his knees swinging lazily from side to side.

Hajime takes off his sweatpants before crawling onto the bed, kneeling in front of Tooru as he pulls his own T-shirt over his head, well aware that Tooru is staring at him. He moves closer, leaning in to kiss Tooru’s lips, only for a second, before sitting down next to him, Tooru’s leg and knee resting against his side.

He knows Tooru wants him to touch him, so Hajime reaches out, putting his hand on Tooru’s stomach, feeling his abs flexing underneath the touch. He spreads his fingers, covering as big an area as possible, before pulling back, only letting his fingertips slide over the warm skin, softly, playfully, moving down to Tooru’s happy trail, reaching the edge of Tooru’s boxers. Tooru hums, as if urging him to move on, furrowing his brows when Hajime doesn’t pull down the boxers straight away, instead flitting his fingers over the fabric covering his already growing erection, but never long enough to really give Tooru what he wants.

“You tease,” Tooru huffs, pulling his hand up to bite at his own nails, and Hajime smirks before reaching up and grabbing the elastic band, pulling down Tooru’s boxers. The second Tooru realises what he’s doing, he pushes his hips up so his ass is no longer touching the mattress, and Hajime pulls the boxers down over his knees until they’re completely off. Tooru raises one eyebrow in expectation, but Hajime pulls back his hand, instead leaning over to the bedside table, opening the drawer and picking up the lube.

When he leans back, Tooru is staring at him silently, expectantly, watching Hajime pour the lube over his fingers before putting the bottle back on the table, then reaching down between Tooru’s legs again. He slides his index finger up Tooru’s cock from beneath it, right over the balls, only barely touching the slit before moving his hand back down to Tooru’s balls, tickling the sensitive skin underneath it with his fingertip, then moving to tease at Tooru’s entrance. Tooru presses down onto it with an impatient grunt, and Hajime chuckles, tsk-ing up at him before returning to the teasing, only just grazing the area _around_ Tooru’s entrance with his fingertip before pressing in, earning a surprised inhale from Tooru. When he looks up, Tooru is biting his lower lip painfully hard, nodding hastily, urging him to continue. Hajime does, slowly pressing his finger further into the tight heat, his other hand on Tooru’s thigh, a finger circling over the soft skin.

They’ve done this enough times for Hajime to know Tooru’s limits, what he likes. He hooks his finger inside Tooru, pressing it against _that_ spot, making Tooru gasp in pleasure. He fingers Tooru for a little while before sensing his growing impatience, pulling his finger out and earning an unsatisfied huff from Tooru at the loss.

He leans back to the bedside table again, opening the drawer and reaching down for the box of condoms, but when he pulls it out of the drawer, he frowns.

Hajime turns the box upside down, already knowing from the weight of it that it’s empty, and turns to Tooru. “We’re out,” he says, bowing his head down slightly to kiss Tooru’s knee before he pushes himself up to go and get the extra ones he knows Tooru keeps in his backpack. Before he can take a single step towards the door, Tooru grabs his wrist.

“Let’s do it without, then,” Tooru says, a soft smile on his lips, unlike the surprising strength he puts into holding Hajime back from leaving. Hajime wants to argue, but gives in with a sigh, sitting down on the bed again and grabbing the lube on the nightstand once more, putting a bit more over his fingers.

After putting back the flask, he presses Tooru down onto the mattress again, hand on his chest, his other hand moving down between Tooru’s legs again, pressing against his entrance. First finger goes in again without problem, and when he starts pressing in the second, Tooru’s hand slides up his shoulder to his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. His lips are warm, wet like he’s just licked them, and the way he’s hitching for his breath underneath Hajime, vulnerable and beautiful, makes Hajime feel even more weak for him. Tooru could ask him to do anything right now and he’d probably do it.

“Just put it in, for fuck’s sake,” Tooru gasps, turning his face away to cut the kiss short, pressing his knees together over Hajime’s arm, and Hajime realises he’s closer to coming than expected.

“No,” he says, despite what he had just thought to himself, but he slows down, both fingers now fully inside, slowly building up a slower pace, making sure not to push Tooru too far as he stretches him open, still listening to his breath, becoming less and less desperate **,** but still resembling someone under some form of pressure. When Hajime pulls his fingers out, pressing a kiss to Tooru’s shoulder, Tooru sighs impatiently.

“ _Finally,_ ” he breathes out, as Hajime reaches for the lube with his other hand again, pulling down his boxers as he moves back on the bed until the edge hits the back of his shins, and Tooru sits up, grabbing his shoulder.

“Let me be on top?” Tooru asks, already moving to do so, and Hajime just nods, pouring the lube out over his hand before spreading it onto his already hardened cock, inhaling sharply as the sensation hits his priorly ignored erection. Tooru is impatient, pulling away his hand as he grabs Hajime’s shoulder for balance, slinging a leg over his thighs, sitting down on this lap and straddling him.

“Relax,” Hajime says, grabbing Tooru’s hip to help him balance as Tooru lifts himself up again, moving to sit on his knees so he’s over Hajime’s length and Hajime reaches in underneath him to situate his cock right under Tooru’s entrance. Tooru presses down just a tad, so the tip is pressing against him, and Hajime’s cock _throbs_ , desperate for more.

“I want to feel you,” Tooru says, just as he presses down, slowly sinking down on Hajime. Hajime hisses, digging his fingers into Tooru’s hips, and Tooru grabs his shoulder harder as both of them try to regain their breath, get used to the warm, tight heat around his cock in Hajime's case, being filled up by Hajime, skin on skin and no condom separating them for Tooru.

Hajime doesn't mind condoms - he really doesn't. They make the cleaning up remarkably easier and reduces the chance of unpleasant surprises, but there's something amazing about being inside Tooru like this, nothing between them. Tooru digs his fingers into Hajime’s skin, his nails blunt and short, but his hands strong enough for it to hurt a bit anyway. Tooru does a rolling motion with his hips, lifting himself slightly off Hajime before sinking down again, and both of them moan in unison at the friction. Tooru repeats the motion, slowly, and Hajime exhales through his nose, savouring the moment as Tooru builds up a rhythm, still painfully slow, but deep. Their skin is already hot, sweat sticking their thighs together in an uncomfortable way, and Tooru leans his head down, pressing his nose against Hajime’s throat, his mouth open against Hajime’s collarbone, and his hairs sticking up and tickling Hajime under his nose.

Hajime thrusts up against Tooru, wanting more, and slides his hands up behind Tooru’s back as he throws his head back, slowly  lying back onto the bed. “Can I—“ he begins to ask, out of breath, but Tooru cuts him off before he can finish.

“ _Yes_ ,” he says, like he knows exactly what Hajime wants, and Hajime wouldn’t be surprised if he did. He grabs Tooru’s waist again with both hands before rolling both of them over, pressing Tooru down onto the bed, back against it, before thrusting in deeper from the new angle. Tooru gasps, his hand moving from Hajime’s shoulders down to his back, attempting to grab at the surface, his nails somehow able to scratch at his skin anyway, short as they are.

Hajime moves his hand down under Tooru’s leg, hooks his thumb under the soft skin of the hollow of Tooru’s knee, before lifting his leg up so he can thrust in deeper, leaning down to nibble at Tooru’s jaw.

“Iwa-chan is so short he can’t reach my lips,” Tooru jokes, but his voice is shaky and even if his voice didn’t give it away, the way his entire body is trembling is a pretty good indicator of how affected he is. Not that Hajime is doing any better. At Tooru’s joke, he pulls out slightly before pressing in, _deep_ , and Tooru groans out loud, throwing back his head and giving room for Hajime’s mouth to explore his throat, and Hajime sucks at the sensitive spot he knows affects Tooru the most.

“I’m—I’m going to come soon,” Hajime manages to say, his thrusts getting more shallow as he can feel the tension building, and he lets go of Tooru’s leg to press his hand down on the mattress next to Tooru’s face for balance, beginning to pull out slowly, until Tooru hastily wraps his legs around his hips, locking his ankles behind Hajime’s ass as he presses his hips forward, grinding against Hajime and pushing Hajime back in again by himself.

“ _Tooru_ ,” Hajime moans, tries to say it as a warning, but Tooru grabs his face and forces him to look straight at him, cupping his cheeks.

“Please, I want it,” Tooru begs as if Hajime actually has any willpower left to disobey him, and Hajime reaches down, grabbing Tooru’s cock, spreading the little amount of lube that was left on his hand on it, mixing it up with precum and sweat. He starts pumping Tooru’s length, and even with the currently sloppier than average handjob he’s giving Tooru, his reaction tells Hajime that he’s getting close as well, so he turns up the tempo and starts thrusting in again, his legs trembling underneath him as Tooru cries out, hot cum covering his hand. Tooru tightens around him, pushing Hajime over the edge as well, and he comes inside Tooru, the feeling completely different than with a condom on.

“Holy fuck,” Hajime whispers, his voice surprisingly raspy, and he pulls out carefully, wanting to reach over for some paper or _something_ to clean them up, but Tooru is holding his cheeks still, pressing their sweaty foreheads together, locks of his hair sticking to their skin, his entire face flushed and red as he regains his breath. And Hajime can’t help but think that he’s never been more beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this was pointless and mushy but idk i'm kinda blocked lately lol so i decided to just roll with it


End file.
